The present invention relates to a load bearing, vertical building part made from concrete, particularly a support, comprising a first support area for the load-transferring connection to a horizontal building part to be constructed from concrete and located above or below thereof, particularly a ceiling or a floor as well as a method for the construction of such a building part. Additionally the invention relates to a thermal insulation element for the thermal decoupling of load bearing building parts to be made from concrete, preferably a vertical building part, particularly a support, from a horizontal building part located above or below thereof, particularly a ceiling or a floor.
In above-ground construction, frequently load bearing building parts are made from reinforced concrete constructions. For energy-saving reasons, such building parts are generally provided with a thermal insulation applied at the outside. In particular the ceiling between the underground level, such as a basement or underground garage, and the ground floor is frequently equipped at the side of the underground level with a thermal insulation applied at said ceiling. Here, the difficulty is given in that the load bearing building parts, on which the building rests such as supports and exterior walls, must be connected in a load-transferring fashion to the building parts located thereabove, particularly the ceiling. This is generally achieved such that the ceiling is connected in a monolithic fashion with continuous reinforcements to the load bearing supports and the exterior walls. However, here heat bridges develop which can only be compensated with difficulty by thermal insulation that is subsequently applied to the outside. In underground garages, for example frequently the upper section of the load bearing concrete supports, pointing toward the ceiling, is also coated with thermal insulation. This is not only expensive but also visually not very appealing, but it also yields unsatisfactory results with regards to the physics of the construction and furthermore reduces the parking space available in the underground parking garage.
A brick-shaped wall element is described in DE 101 06 222 for thermally decoupling wall parts and floor or ceiling parts. The thermal insulation element has a pressure-resistant support structure with insulating elements arranged in the interim spaces. The support structure may be made from light-weight concrete, for example. Such a thermal insulation element serves for the thermal insulation of exterior masonry walls, for example by using it like a conventional brick for the first layer of bricks of the load bearing exterior wall above the basement ceiling.
A compressive load-transferring and insulating connection element is known from EP 2 405 065, which can be used for the vertical, load-transferring connection of building parts to be made from concrete. It comprises an isolating body with one or more compressive load bearing elements embedded therein. Lateral reinforcement elements extend through the compressive load bearing elements to building parts to be erected from concrete abutting thereto essentially vertically beyond the top and the bottom of the insulation body. The isolation body can for example be made from cellular glass or expanded rigid polystyrene foam, and the compressive load bearing elements from concrete, asbestos cement, or fibrous synthetic material.
The approach proposed here for the vertical thermal decoupling of building parts to be made from concrete therefore comprises to reduce the support area between the building parts in order to reduce the thermal transfer. However, when force is introduced into a plate support structure, such as a floor, and concentrated to a reduced area, here the risk is increased that at the point the force is introduced the plate support structure can break, resulting in so-called punching.
Additionally, the load resting on a concrete floor may lead to minor settlement and/or elastic deformations. This leads to a redistribution of force at the support points at which the floors are carried by the underlying vertical building parts. Such a support distortion may lead to overloading the compressive load carrying element. If in a single support several compressive load carrying elements are used and one of them fails, here the load is distributed over the adjacent compressive load carrying elements, which then also were subject to overload. This can lead to a chain reaction with fatal consequences for the static structure of the building.